


Impressions

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Wally manages to mess up his first two meetings with Dick, but it works out anyway.





	Impressions

“Oh, what about that guy? He's cute, totally your type, and most importantly I like his blonde friend,” Zatanna nodded in the direction of two people sitting at the end of the bar. The one she pointed out for Dick had short red hair, freckles, and pretty green eyes. His friend, who Zatanna was eyeing as she sipped her drink, had dark eyes and her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and she was laughing at something the redhead was saying. 

“You know you can't just point at every redhead and say they're my type, right?” Dick laughed, taking a sip of his own drink.

“I know. But are you trying to tell me you don’t think he’s cute?”

Dick really didn't want to admit that she was right, mostly because he was just being stubborn about the redheads being his type thing, but she was right. The guy was cute. “Maybe... I don't think that means I'm gonna just go up and flirt with him.”

“You should, because I want to flirt with his friend, she's-”

And then she cut off because the redhead took another shot and then loudly asked his friend, while gesturing at Dick, “How can I not be gay when someone like him exists?!” And it was kind of clear the guy was drunk.

“That's called being bi, dumbass,” his friend rolled her eyes.

“Holy shit, I'm bi.” He sounded about as awed as he looked. His friend patted him on the shoulder.

Zatanna was laughing into her hand next to Dick.

Dick was a mix between flustered and bewildered, flushing at the attention now directed at both him and the redhead. “Uh…”

“You have to say hi to him now, you’ve given the man a sexuality crisis,” Zatanna prompted. She turned back to where the two were sitting, and slumped in her seat when she saw them leaving. “Or not. Damnit Dick, if you had gone up there with me when I pointed them out I could have gotten her number.”

“Or you could've gone up to her and just asked for it.” Dick was a little disappointed to see the guy go, but he was still trying to tamp down the flush on his face.

“If I just did that then her friend is a third wheel. You were supposed to be my wingman, divide and conquer and all that, and you were even going to get a cute guy out of it.”

“Sorry Z. I'll wingman up for the next hot girl you see, promise.”

“You better.”

* * *

The next time Dick saw the guy was on campus, as he was leaving one of the coffee shops.

He knew the guy was drunk the last time he saw him, but he didn't think it would hurt to just say hi. He walked up to the guy with a friendly smile, and judging by the way his eyes widened and his cheeks turned red like his hair he remembered Dick as well. “Hey, fancy meeting you here.”

“Oh, I um go here,” he offered a slightly awkward smile. “I’m Wally. Sorry about last time by the way.”

“I’m Dick, and It's fine,” Dick laughed, “past the embarrassment, it was kinda flattering to know I can give someone a sexuality crisis.”

“I wouldn’t call it a crisis. A drunken realization though...yeah.”

“Still pretty flattering, even with all the teasing I've gotten about it.”

“I don't think Artemis is ever going to let me live it down either if it helps,” Wally told him, laughing and seemed to relax a little bit.

“Is that the girl you were with? ‘Cause my friend thought she was pretty cute.” Zatanna had not been able to scope out another girl she deemed as hot as the blonde Wally was with that night, and Dick felt like he owed her.

“Oh seriously? We should totally hook them up! Artemis thought your friend was cute too, but that we had to leave after the spectacle I made of us.”

“Well if you guys had waited another minute or so, I'm pretty sure Zatanna would've convinced me to talk to the cute redhead that was apparently drunk out of his mind.”

Wally's face flushed again. “In my defense, I've got a senior thesis I'm going to fail because I can't figure out this stupid equation, and I was trying to forget about tha-” he suddenly cut off eyes going wide. He frantically patted his pockets and came up with a pen. “God, I'm so sorry, I'm making all the wrong impressions, I will buy you another coffee,” he muttered absentmindedly as he stole Dick’s coffee cup right out of his hand and started writing on it so fast it was amazing that the letters and numbers were legible, tilting it at an angle when he started to run out of space that had most of Dick’s coffee on the ground.

“Alright then.” Dick really couldn't do anything but chuckle at Wally’s ridiculousness as he took a step back to avoid the spilling coffee.

Wally was quiet for a good minute as he wrote and then finally stopped and stared at his work. “Well, on the bright side, I'm going to pass. And maybe get something published. On the downside, I don't know how I'm supposed to look you in the eyes at this point after managing to mess up two first impressions.”

“How about you work your way up to that by starting with a coffee date?” Dick only found Wally’s embarrassment all the more endearing. The man was cute and Dick wasn't going to miss a second opportunity to get to know him better.

Wally looked up with wide eyes, and did manage to make eye contact despite his worries. “Really? I mean-yeah, yeah that sounds good. And I definitely owe you a coffee after that.”

“Then how about now? If you're free, I mean.”

“Now works. I’m probably going to drop off the face of the earth for about a week once I start on this,” he said holding up the coffee cup. “So I should try to leave at least one good impression so that you’ll want to meet me again after that.”

“They weren't that bad,” Dick waved off as he led the way to the coffee shop he'd just been to. “Okay no, they were pretty bad but in a… stupidly cute way.”

“Y’know what, I’ll take it. Even if it’s embarrassing.” He grinned at Dick, holding the door to the shop open for him.

Dick learned pretty quickly that clumsy was just part of Wally’s personality, but he really couldn't find a fault in that when Wally looked so damn cute when he was flustered. Among other things, he learned that Wally was a lot smarter than any of his first impressions gave way for, given his work in one of the labs on campus as a chemistry major. “Is it safe for you to be handling corrosive material on a regular basis?”

“I mean, as long as I'm following the proper safety precautions it's pretty safe,” Wally answered. “I've scared the professor a few times by almost dropping some stuff, but I've got quick reflexes so it usually works out. She makes me double glove because of it though.”

“I'm honestly not surprised,” Dick snorted.

Wally put a hand over his heart, “C’mon man, some faith. I've made it to my senior year here.”

“I have faith. Faith that you'll avert any trouble you get yourself into.”

Wally laughed. “Rude, dude. I'm great at what I do. And because I'm a great person I'm going to assume you'll make a great detective.”

Dick usually tried to not let compliments like that get to his head, but it was always nice being reassured in what he was doing. “You are a good person, probably much better than me because I’m still thinking of ways to relentlessly tease you.”

“I don't have enough material yet. You haven't done anything to come anywhere close to my first two introductions.” 

“It’d be pretty hard to beat you, and I don’t think I’m really going to try to,” Dick grinned over his now mostly finished cup of coffee.

“You'll do something eventually, and I'll remember you making fun of me,” Wally said sagely, finishing his own coffee.

“You can wish.”

“Well maybe you can prove me wrong by being perfect on our next date.” Wally gave him his most charming grin, leaning forward in his chair a bit.

“Looking forward to it,” Dick grinned back at him.

“It's good to know that I'm good enough at this to convince you to have a second date after everything. But I really need to get working on this,” he gestured at the coffee cup he'd stolen from Dick earlier. “I'll text you though?”

“Yeah, as long as there’s no spilled coffee on the next date.”

“We can skip the coffee entirely, try the classic dinner and a movie.”

“Sounds ideal.” And it really did, even if Dick expected more popcorn to land in his lap rather than either of their mouths.

“Great! See you around.” And then Wally dropped a quick kiss on Dick’s cheek before heading out with his ink covered cup.

Dick felt like a dopey teenager as he touched his cheek where Wally’s lips had just been, smiling wide at the door he’d just disappeared through. Damn Zatanna for always being right.

**Author's Note:**

> https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/161333392670/first-meeting-prompts  
> http://papalogia.tumblr.com/post/161224889381/uni-prompts-because-why-not
> 
> prompts used


End file.
